


frag yourself careless

by ImAKnockout



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/pseuds/ImAKnockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus gets drunk and the thoughts of a certain orange Psychiatrist take a pleasant turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	frag yourself careless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincronus/gifts).



Ultra Magnus walked back to his hab suite, looking to be completely sober, unless someone who really knew him would have walked by, just the smallest, most faint hint of color on his face plates, and his posture not one of rigidness and utmost propriety. he made it back to his hab suite and sat in a high backed chair, leaning back and heaving a slow sigh, powering down his optics for just the briefest of moments. and that is when the hint of a thought of his Conjunx Endura sparked in his mind, making the color on his faceplate deepen just barely a shade. as… expected, some would say, his thoughts slowly started to turn from innocent to more daring, especially in his view, and before he realized it, he felt his servo sliding over his hip, causing a soft tremor through his transformation plates. 

he soon found himself hooking two fingers under a plate at the junction of his hip joint and inner thigh, gently tugging at a wire and letting out a soft gasp as he felt his panel slide open. even in his drunken state he blushed harder at the thought of doing.. this.. though it didn’t exactly stop him, or more, the thought of the smaller (not captain) orange mech spurred him on, pressing two digits into his valve, causing him to make a deep, rumbling sound, not quite a moan, but not a sigh either, his spinal strut arching just the slightest bit as he pressed them deeper, a few moments later his free servo moving up to cover his mouth as he started to move them. 

he rocked his hips against them, resting the back of his helm against the chair, letting out a soft moan as he thinks of the soft words of praise and lewdness that the smaller mech would no doubt be whispering into his audial sensors as he watched. that thought alone was enough to make him arch again, venting softly as he suddenly twitches his servo deeper inside himself pressing against the sensors at the back of his valve, pushing himself closer with how sensitive he was, even with the amount of interfacing he and the other did, he was still so sensitive, responsive to touches, especially over the attention deflectors on his sides, trusting the other not to mention them, the more thoughts he had of his conjunx endura, the closer and closer he got to overload, finally letting out a moan of the others name as he pressed back against the chair and pressed his legs together, twitching his servo one last time and moaning again, a bit louder as he finally spilled, slowly pulling his fingers away from his valve and panting quietly, blushing harder as he smiles to himself, panel closing and deciding that recharge was definitely needed before a wash.. maybe therapy really was paying off..


End file.
